


Take a Break

by TheLestrangeMistress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 08:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16869370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: Ron persuades Hermione to take a break from studying.





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the following challenges: 
> 
> Hogwarts Southern Funfair (fortune teller) - Plot: Name 1 finds name 2 stressed and overworked in the library and decides to take it upon himself to get name 2 some fresh air. Credit to Ami for the plot.
> 
> Hogwarts Eastern Funfair (hook a ship) - Ron/Hermione
> 
> Seasonal Challenge Gryffindor characters - Ron

Ron was halfway through his lunch at the Gryffindor Table before noticing that his girlfriend wasn’t there.

“Harry, have you seen Hermione?” he asked concerned.

“She’s probably still in the library. I think she might have been there since breakfast,” he replied.

“She’s been in there too much. I know she wants to study, but she needs to eat. I don’t even know why she’s studying when we all know that she’s going to pass everything,” Ron commented.

“You know, Hermione. She always needs to feel prepared even if she already is. Did you want me to save some food and take it outside so we can eat by the lake?” Harry asked.

“That’s sounds good. I can try to persuade her to get some fresh air at the same time. Thanks, Harry,” he said.

After finishing his plate, Ron made his way to the library and walked straight to the desks in front of the Restricted Section as he knew that she preferred to work there as it was quieter than anywhere else.

He could see from several stacks away that her hair was frizzier than normal, her brow furrowed, and that she had several piles of books around her. It looked like this year all over again, but this time Ron would make sure that she didn’t get into the same mess as she did then.

“Hermione,” he whispered as he sat down in front of her.

“Yes, Ron?”

He knew by her tone that her patience was wearing thin and that he would need to be careful about how and what he said next.

“Do you want to come outside and have lunch?” he asked.

“I need to study. These NEWT’s aren’t going to pass themselves,” Hermione said.

“You need a break at some point, Hermione. You’ve been holed up in here for days. You need fresh air.”

“What I need, is to make sure that I know about the different potions that Professor Slughorn said come up on the exam regularly,” Hermione said clearly getting annoyed at him.

“Please, Hermione. I love you and I just think that you need a break to eat and get some fresh air. Harry has made a plate up for you and taken it outside so you can eat by the lake. You can come back in and study after,” he pleaded.

Ron could see the wheels turning in her head before she agreed.

“I’m coming back in after though,” she warned.

“That’s okay. I know you would have had a break by then,” Ron answered.

He was glad that Hermione had listened to him and that it hadn’t taken a lot to persuade her to go outside. She was more stubborn than him sometimes and it could take a lot to get through to her.


End file.
